Art War!
by Shasta Ally Cheetah Kat
Summary: This story will be redone and on hold for awhile.
1. Chapter 1

Hey u guys this is Shasta and Blueshadow/talon (my other self), I'm going to do another story cause…well I just do. Blueshadow: I think u have no brain… Shasta: What?! Who r u to talk that to me! Blueshadow: Hn. Shasta: Anyway if you're going to ask 'r u going to use the same OC character from Yu Yu Wolves?' the answer is…no except for the undead…It would be interesting if they encounter the Undead. Blueshadow: And it's a waste of time Hn. Shasta: Shut it.

The Wolf and the German Sheppard

It was a dark, cold, and rainy night two girls were running to find shelter from the icy cold rain that hit their warm bodies, soaking their clothes, being pushed down by the rain made it harder for them to carry on, until they found a cave, they both rushed in to escape the cold rain.

"Finally out of that storm." One girl said she had glimmering silver hair and Sky blue eyes.

"Ugh I hate getting wet…I hope it lifts up soon…"The other girl complained, she had Blackish brown hair and Dark red eyes.

"Don't worry the rain will lift soon Serafina…"The Silver haired girl gently told her.

"Eh but what if it doesn't! I don't want it to flood! I can't swim Lavi!" She replied back to her worrily.

"It won't flood, what would make you think that?"

"…It-it just seems like it…the way it's pouring down like that."Serafina said clutching to Lavi's arm.

"The rain will lift soon…"She said as she gently massaged her arm making Serafina fall asleep. (No they r not lesbian if your thinking that)

After a few hours the rain settled down a little, it would be a nice opportunity to go before THEY catch us…but you'll never know what will happen next if u go out there, the rain could easily become heavy again or IT might pop out of nowhere.

"Serafina wake up we have to keep moving…"Lavi said as she gently shook her friend awake.

"Mmm five more minutes' mom…"She mumbled, but woke up after a few seconds.

It was still dark out…but neither of them knew that there was something in the cave that could just kill them if they weren't careful. They were about to head out but then a sound of an explosion was heard, and boulders came crashing down blocking the entrance. (I hope u know who does explosions)

"EH! Were trapped! Now what are we going to do?"Serafina yelled in surprise.

"Calm down, were just going to have to find another exit."

"B-but, but…"

"If we remove those boulders the cave could collapse…or THEY could be waiting for us on the other side."

"Then how are we going to find another exit…"Serafina whined.

"Well…we are Guardians…were just going to have to follow our noses."Lavi explained briefly.

"…Why our noses?"She asked in confusion.

"…Did u forget were half human…?"Lavi said surprised by her friend's stupidity.

"Oh right sorry I wasn't paying attention."

"*sigh* well anyway lets get moving I don't like waiting very much…especially when THEY might come."

The two girls walked deeper into the darkness of the cave, but they didn't notice two people following them in the shadows…

End chapter

Shasta: Aren't u curious who's following them and who's THEY?

Blueshadow/talon: Shasta give them a reason why u wouldn't put who was following them…

Shasta: …well I'll let them guess it's more interesting if they guessed it…and besides I HATE introductions so there!

Blueshadow/talon: *mumbles* idiot anthro artist…

Shasta: I can hear u Blueshadow were both in the same body!

Blueshadow/talon: Like I care Hn.

Shasta: Grrr…anyway u may review and if u want u can try to guess who is stalking them…till the next chapter that is…

Blueshadow/talon: Hold it who's the wolf and who's the German Sheppard…?

Shasta: The wolf would be Lavi…and the German Sheppard would be Serafina…


	2. Chapter 2

Shasta: Ok your right I made it too obvious…it's Sasori and Deidara…

Blueshadow: Oh joy…*rolls eyes sarcastically*

Shasta: Grrr.

Normal talk

_Telepathy or Thoughts_

**Guardians or Demons**

**REAL SUMMERY: Sasori and Deidara unexpectedly got sucked into a portal, and now is in another world, now two girls have to help them find a way back…but do they really want to go back and for some strange reason Sasori turned back into a real human! Sasori's puppet was ripped to shreds because of the strong force of the portal, that is not a portal to play in kids stay away O.O**

Cave of the Scorpions

Lavi and Serafina kept walking into the darkness of the cave, looking for light or some sign of an exit. But little did they know…they weren't the only ones here.

"Ohhhh…Lavi this cave is creepy…AHHH WH-what was that!?"Serafina yelped in surprise.

"Calm down Serafina, it was just the wind."Lavi said trying to comfort her friend.

"Ohhhh, I hope your right…AHHH SCORPION!"

"Hehehe sorry that was me."Lavi said taking away her pet Scorpion from her friend's shoulder.

"Why did u put your Scorpion on me?"

"Well u always complain, so…Shh be quiet."Lavi said pulling her friend down.

"Wh-what's wrong?"

"I hear footsteps…"Lavi replied to her friend, she used the scorpions around the cave to see who it was… but unfortunately…they were right behind them, they felt fear strike into their flesh like a dozen of painful needles coursing through their bodies, ripping and shredding anything in it's pass. They both did not want to look behind them…but they had to.

When they turned they were suddenly pushed down to the ground by two men, they couldn't see who they were cause of the darkness. They struggled to break free from their clutches; Lavi summoned some of the Scorpions in the cave to help out. Scorpions from every corner surrounded them; there was no way to escape.

"I-if u let us go now I-I'll call them off."Lavi said in fear, the two looked at each other and hesitated, instead they saw the Scorpions being rip to shreds. Now they were in trouble, Lavi's heart broke to see them being ripped to shreds so brutally; Serafina still struggled against till she used one of her moves.

"Hellfire!"Serafina yelled out, a tornado like flame caused the two guys to jump back away from the fire.

"Are u crazy?! That could've brought down the whole cave!"Lavi said worrily.

Serafina's flame cooled down and said, "Y-you're right…but how are we going to beat them?"

"Were just going to have to use some moves that won't bring the cave down."Lavi said not liking the idea of fighting.

"Fine…Flame Daggers!"Serafina said as she threw Daggers of fire at their direction, but they were easily blocked by something.

"Ice Strike."Lavi silently said as she attacked with a sword made out of ice but that too was easily blocked.

"Eh how are they doing that…I can't even see a thing yet they…" Serafina was about to finish her sentence but something attacked her; she jumped back but was scratched by it.

"Y-you ok Serafina?" Lavi said worrily.

"Yeah I'm fine…ugh…"She said as she collapsed on the ground.

"The poison is already taking affect." One of them said.

"P-poison, shit…"Lavi ran to her friend, she was paralyzed and couldn't move.

"You'll be joining her soon un." The other one said.

"Not if I can help it…Ice Crater!"She yelled out as the Ice shot out of the ground and swallowed half of their body. (No they weren't eaten they just got caught)

"Let us go un!"He said as he struggled to get his hands free, the other one struggled as well but was unable to do anything about it, even if they tried to break the ice half of their bodies will gone.

"Here Serafina…drink this."She said as she helped her drink the antidote, Lavi being half a witch could make an even stronger antidote or a highly venomous poison.

"Thanks Lavi…but what are we going to do about them?"Serafina said as she got up, her body looked all healed even the scratch was gone.

"Well…just let them go."

"WHAT! They tried to kill us and u say to let them go?!"

"…But…to me they didn't look as dangerous as THEM…" (Yeah Lavi your too kind)

"…Y-your right THEY were more dangerous than these guys here, beside's to think they would fall into your Ice Crater so easily."

"What did you say un!"

Serafina lit a fire with her finger and saw a male with blonde hair and blue eyes, the other one had red hair and brown eyes.

"Who are you two? And what are you doing here?"Serafina answered them.

"That's none of your business un."?He replied rudely.

"I never saw you two before in the Land of the Dead."Lavi said confused.

"Land…of the Dead?"The red haired male asked.

"Yes this is where the souls of the dead come alive…"

"Into a ZOMBIE!"Serafina finished the sentence for her.

"Believe it or not it's the truth…*sniff* you two got sucked into a portal didn't you?"Lavi questioned.

"Even if we did we would never tell you un."The blonde haired replied coldly.

"Lavi…"

"I know…_Bloodrop…can you help us?_" Lavi's eyes started to switch from sky blue to Flaming Crimson with her hair turning from silver to bloody red.

"Lavi? Or is it…"

"Bloodrop…Lavi asked for me for help…what the hell do you two want this time?"Blood said hating being called out.

"What just happened un?"

"None of your fucking business fool!"Blood replied obviously angry. The blonde haired male closed his mouth not wanting to say anything.

"These two here attacked us out of nowhere and Lavi says to let them free…what should we do?"

"That's it…you called me for that! Damn it asked the smartest out of the five of us idiot!"

"You didn't have to yell…we just want to know if these two got sucked into the Death portal or not…"

"Yes! These two did get sucked into the portal! I thought Lavi made that clear!"

"Y-yes but we weren't sure so…"

"Fuck you! I'm going back Lavi can take over again."With that said her hair turned back to Shimmering Silver and her eyes turned back to Sky blue.

"Grrr…how can you stand her Lavi? She's heartless!"

"Just bear with it…you two are free to go…we have no quarrel with you."Lavi's ice cracked away and they were able to move again.

"Yeah…you two will die either way…"Serafina said in a threatening tone.

"What do you mean by that un?"

"It means THEY might kill you."Serafina replied back wanting to get out of the cave soon.

"Who's they?"The red haired male questioned.

"We can't tell you who THEY are or else they'll find us."

"Why are you afraid of this THEY can't you beat them un?"

"Because even if you did destroy them they'll come back to life reconnecting themselves so we hope you two the best of luck, cause they might come soon…"

They both went in darker in the cave but someone was following them, they turns around and them again.

"What do you guys want now? If it's a fight you want…"

"The entrance is blocked we can't go through un."

"Oh…right, I guess you guys are just going to have to stick with us till we get out then…"

"Let's stop here I'll send some Scorpions to look around…weird there are no Scorpions around…"Lavi said silently.

"They must have killed the last batch cause you were too focused on getting out of here."Serafina said trying to get back at her.

"Actually I didn't know that was going to happen and secondly…you were the one who was focused to get out of here…"Lavi said in her sweet voice as she smiled at her.

"Umm…I-I knew that…b-by the way what's your name."Serafina asked the two males…

"I'm Deidara un."

"…Sasori…"

"Oh I see I'm Serafina and this is Lavi…" (I hate introductions)

"Nice to meet you un."

"Nice to meet you in a painful battle way…"Lavi said silently to herself. A snake was on the ground slithering closer to Lavi.

"L-Lavi t-there's a snake behind you!"

"I know…"The snake was about to strike Lavi but somehow Lavi controlled the snake when she lifted her hand in front of its face. She started petting the snake seeing it won't hurt her any more.

"How did you do that un?"Deidara questioned.

"I…don't really know…"

"Since you have the snake have it search around for the exit."Serafina said wanting to get out of the cave soon.

Lavi just nodded and sent the snake off to look for the exit; a pair of eyes was staring at her intensely…

He doesn't know what emotion it was though but…he sure liked it a little bit…

End Chapter

Shasta: I wasn't expecting this chapter till…three days from now…oh well…

Blueshadow: Maybe cause u has no brain…

Shasta: *glares* anyways I'm starting to wonder who's staring at Lavi so intensely…

Blueshadow: Lavi the Grim reaper huh…the shy and sweet-hearted girl…she shouldn't even be called the grim reaper if she's that kind and beautiful.

Shasta: Blueshadow no spoilers!

Blueshadow: Why the hell is her title The Grim Reaper then!

Shasta: Cause she can revive the dead without using her own life as its source…whoops *clamps mouth*

Blueshadow: Wow…nice going Shasta more spoilers…

Shasta: Shut up!


End file.
